paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Bands
. Summary (This is a PAW Patrol version of a new equestria girls rainbow rocks exclusive song /short) Blizzard is suspicious about 3 new girls in adventure bay high. It really gets suspicious when they make everyone expect the main 6 (minus Tundra who plays as Twilight) and Blizzard start to fight ever who is going to win the battle of the bands contest Characters Blizzard as Sunset Shimmer Dusty as Applejack Marie as Pinkie Pie Marshall as Rainbow Dash Zuma as Rarity Ocean as Fluttershy Dixie as Adaigo Dazzle Zap as Sonata Dusk Frosty as Aria Blaze Short / Song In the other world where all animals are humans, the students of Adventure Bay High were eating in the cafeatria. Dusty (human): So, how was the tour? Blizzard (human) : I don't know.I mean these students...... they were..... There was something off about them. Marie (human): You mean off like this? Or Off like this? Oh, Or Or.. Marshall (human): Maybe We should just let him tell us. Blizzard (human): Thats just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sorta...... strange around me Dixie, Zap, and Frosty (humans): *Vocalize Zap and Frosty vocalize while Dixie is singing Dixie (human) : We heard you want to get together. We heard you want to rock the school. We got something that is better. something that changes all the rules. Why pretend we're all the same? When some of us shine brighter. Zap and Frosty (humans) : Shine brighter Zap and Frosty vocalize while Dixie is singing Dixie (human): Here's a chance to find your flame. Are you a loser or a fighter? Dixie, Zap , Frosty (human): Me and You. You and Me. Why Don't we see who is better? We don't have to be one in the same thing. Oh whats so wrong with a little competition? Are you afarid of failing the audition? Zap and Frosty vocalize while Dixie singing Dixie (human): You are a star and you should know it. Yeah, you raise above the rest. It doesn't matter who you hurt, If you're just proving you're the best. Dixie, Zap, and Frosty vocalize Dixie, Zap and Frosty (human): Battle! You wanna win it! Lets have a battle! Battle of the bands! Lets Have a battle! We'll go all in it. Lets have a battle, battle, battle, battle of the bands! Every Student + human Dixie, Zap, and Frosty expect human Blizzard and the human main 5 pups : Battle! Random girl pup (human): I can beat you! Every Student + human Dixie, Zap, and Frosty expect human Blizzard and the human main 5 pups: Battle! another Random girl pup (human): Ha! You wish! Every Student + human Dixie, Zap, and Frosty expect human Blizzard and the human main 5 pups: Battle! Cali (human): I so want this! Every Student + human Dixie, Zap, and Frosty expect human Blizzard and the human main 5 pups: Battle! Random boy pup (human): Not If I get it first! Every Student + human Dixie, Zap and Frosty expect human Blizzard and the human main 5 pups: Me and You. You and Me. Why don't we see who is better? We don't have to be one in the same thing. Oh, whats so wrong with a little compition? I'm going out and winning the auidition! Every Student + human Dixie, Zap, and Frosty expect human Blizzard and the human main 5 pups: Battle! We wanna win it! Lets have a battle! Battle of the bands! Lets have a battle! We'll go all in it! Lets have a battle, battle, battle, battle of the bands! All Students arguing expect for human Blizzard and the human main 5 pups Marie (human) : Oh! They're that kind of off! 20140727_194300.jpg 20140727_201736.jpg|Dusty talking to Blizzard Category:Fanon Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs